


Say Yes? {A Short Story Phanfiction}

by cheekyhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, phan oneshot, phanfic, proposal phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekyhowell/pseuds/cheekyhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dan has a habit of taking photos of people without them knowing, and Phil has been his main target for many years throughout their relationship. Dan decides to save all the photos and uses them somehow to propose to Phil. In which Dan proposes to Phil in one of the cutest ways imaginable.<br/>--------------<br/>Word Count: 2.5k<br/>--------------<br/>Warnings: NONE! Just some cute phan fluff over here<br/>--------------<br/>A/N: Okay a tumblr user sent this prompt in to me and I thought it was so cute, hope you guys like it! I had a hard time kinda describing the pictures Dan was taking but hopefully I did a good job!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes? {A Short Story Phanfiction}

*Dan's POV*

 

Click.

We had just woken up from a late night and were making breakfast in our kitchen. Flour was all over the place, the smell of pancakes filling the room with a sweet sugary aroma. I was dressed in my pyjama pants, Phil in nothing but his boxers, giving me the perfect opportunity to let my eyes rake over him anytime I pleased. I, of course, had my camera with me at almost all times to capture any and all moments we had together. Phil never understood why, but he would soon. 

"Did you just take a picture of me?" he giggled, shoving me lightly before returning to the stove.

"When am I not taking a picture of you," I retorted, shaking my head. I kissed Phil quickly before I was off to go set the table, eager to check out the photos I took.

I opened the preview on the camera to see one of the most beautiful photos of Phil I've ever taken in my life. He was stood in front of the window, the sun shining so bright that his body was nothing but an outline, a smile evident on his features. God he looked so beautiful. I could almost feel the warmth radiating from him, how amazing it was to hug him, to kiss him, to love him. I couldn't wait to marry him.

"Perfect," I mumbled, feeling a smile spread across my features from the thought.

"What's perfect?" I jumped a little, startled by Phil's voice.

"Oh nothing," I quickly shut the camera off, setting it down next to me. I immediately began eating, not wanting to say anything too revealing.

You see, I'm a perfectionist. Everything I do needs to be exactly how I imagined it, and everything has to go well, especially when it comes to Phil. He is the most kind, caring, loyal and creative person I've ever met in my entire life, and of course I'm not gonna settle for some lazy ass proposal at a restaurant in front of everyone. Plus I don't think we'd appreciate all the strangers attention.

I have a knack for taking photos of people without them looking, or knowing. Okay, before you assume I'm some sort of crazy pedophile, I'm not. I just think that people are they're most beautiful when they're not thinking about the camera. They're not worried about posing or how good they look, they're able to just relax and be happy, and that is the most beautiful thing of all.

Don't even get me started with how photogenic Phil is too. I've taken enough photos of him to fill a photo album with a thousand slots and that's not even including outtakes. I mean, after 6 years, you end up accumulating a lot of photos.

"Hey, today I have to go out to print some things for a new video," I looked up at him, a glimmer in my eye as I saw him stuffing his face to the brim with pancakes. Grabbing my camera immediately despite his attempt at protesting, I took another photo. A classic, wide eyed Phil photo it was, but none the less absolutely adorable. He finished eating before nodding.

"You want me to come with you? I will if you need me to," he smiled, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"No I'll be okay. Plus, you my good sir could use a break, you've been working a lot lately," I grabbed his hand from across the table and squeezed it assuringly. "You promise me you won't do any work while I'm gone?"

"Promise!" he yelped, shaking his head up and down like a little child.

We cleaned off the table and finished washing up before I pulled him in for a gentle kiss. Often times we took mornings like this to be extra affectionate, Phil pulling me into a long hug afterwards. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder blades while he held me by my lower torso, making sure to thank whatever god there is that I met him.

"Alright I should start getting ready and head out," I said quietly, pulling him away from me slowly. He grinned and nodded, turning to head back to the lounge to finish watching one of his home decor shows, that dork.

I hopped in the shower real quick before throwing on my all black ensemble and my leather jacket. I made sure to keep the USB key with all of the photos on it, 147 of my favourites to be exact. God, the printing place was going to love me.

-

I stepped off the tube and was in the city in no time. I made my way to the card shop first, knowing they had some cute boxes I could possibly put some photos in. After my purchase, I realized that I was rushing for literally no reason, making a little mental note to relax and calm down a little bit.

I took the long way to the photo print store, looking at all the beautiful city apartments and streets filled with little coffee shops and flowers everywhere. I stopped to take a couple of photos and continued walking, thinking to myself.

I really hope Phil says yes. I mean obviously he will, it's not like we're moving too fast or anything, but maybe he thinks we should wait until we're out to our audience to get married. Of course our friends knew about us, our families have known forever, but it might be hard.

I also really hope that he likes the way I do it. I've already gone through the plan a million times - we're outside on the terrace that's on the roof of our apartment building, I hand him the box of photos, all leading up to the big reveal - a picture of me, in the exact same spot we are now, holding the ring. I know, it's cheesy, but what the hell was I going to do with all those photos? I've been collecting them since 2009, I thought it would be sentimental. And then I stand up and he stands up too and I tell him how much I love him and how I want to spend the rest of my life with him and I propose. Ugh, I'm getting giddy just thinking about it.

I wander into the photo print store with a dumbfounded smile spread across my face as I approach the counter.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

"Yes hi, um I have a USB and I was wondering if you could print me some photos off from there?" I mumbled nervously. The lady at the counter nodded and smiled as she motioned me over to come with her. She took me into some sort of back room where I'm assuming the printer was.

"Alright so here is the printer, how many prints did you want to make?" she took the USB I gave her and plugged it into the computer, waiting for it to load.

"Um, 147..." I trailed off, suddenly embarrassed by how many copies I needed. She turned to look at me with wide eyes but didn't seem to hesitate as she selected all the photos and hit 'print'.

25 minutes of waiting and hearing the printer keep going and going, my photos were finally ready.

"You are a great photographer by the way," the lady looked at me. My eyes went wide with shock and then confusion, because who the hell let her look at the photos?!

"Oh, well thank you," I said politely, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"May I ask who the boy in the photos is?"

"He's my boyfriend," I said proudly, my head high and my chest out. I couldn't wait to call him my fiance.

"Awww! How sweet! By some of the photos I can tell you two are very very close," she blushed, hitting some buttons on the cash register before swiping my card.

"We are. Actually, I'm proposing today," I beamed from ear to ear. It felt so good to tell someone this considering I was too scared to tell our friends in fear they might slip up and say something in front of Phil.

"OH THAT IS SO CUTE!" She screamed, basically fangirling as I laughed lightly. "Congrats to the both of you, I hope you two live a long happy life together," she said happily as she handed me the huge folder with the wad of photos in it.

"Thank you so much, have a great day!"

"Same to you! Good luck!"

-

"Babe! I'm home!" I called out to Phil, hearing his footsteps stomp through his room to come meet me. I almost let him see me before I realized that I had basically all proposal supplies in hand, with no bags whatsoever. I was really stupid okay?

I saw Phil just step out of his room before I whipped around the corner and locked my bedroom door, panting against the wall. 

"Hey, what's the rush? Don't I get a kiss?" he laughed, as I heard him walk away. I didn't want him to think I was mad or something, obviously, because I wasn't, I was just hella nervous.

"You will soon!" I yelled out, shoving the photos into the box and grabbing the ring from my bedside drawer, throwing it into my jacket pocket as fast as possible. I got the blindfold (sleeping mask) from my desk. "Get in here!"

The lock to the door clicked as I watched the door handle turn. A very confused looking Phil was stood in front of me, his eyes switching back and forth between me and the blindfold.

"This isn't some sort of weird BDSM kink you've developed is it?" he said hesitantly, 

"No you spoon, I need to blindfold you for the surprise!" I said eagerly, grabbing his shoulders and turning him around so I could blindfold him from the back. My hands were sweating like crazy and I could almost hear my heart thudding out of my chest.

"Are you alright, love? Your hands are super clammy," Phil laughed as he turned around, looking cute as ever trying to find my face with his hands.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Let's go,"

-

I sat Phil down on the blue fold out chair on the terrace. The cafe styled table was the only thing separating us, the beautiful green plants making it look like something out of an island.

"Alright, take off the mask," I said, checking for the 15th time to make sure I still had the ring in my pocket.

"Oh! Why are we here?" he giggled, his beautiful smile illuminating from his face, the one I had gotten so used to seeing.

"I have a present," I handed him the box of photos, my hand visibly shaking a little as I reached out to him across the table.

I watched his face as he opened the box, his hand coming over his mouth as laughter spilled from him. 

"What is THIS?!" He yelled, holding up the first photo of him from back in 2009 - the day we first met. His eyes were crossed, laying upside down on his bed as his headphones covered his ears. The lighting was obviously from some shitty myspace styled filter I had put on it a million years ago, but still cute none the less. His legs were crossed slightly, feet resting on the wall showing his little mismatched socks.

"It's you obviously!" I said obliviously, trying to tease him a little.

"I cannot believe you still have this photo, my god," he shook his head playfully as he placed it behind the pile of photos, switching to the next one.

A stream of oohs, ahhs, and oh my god what the fuck is this delete this immediately's came from his mouth as he got through the pile of photos. Some made him laugh, some made him tear up, some made him literally stop and get up to kiss me and tell me how much he loved me. I mean, I don't mean to toot my own horn but I was good at taking photos, especially ones of Phil.

He neared his way to the end of the pile, my heartbeat picking up speed rapidly at a noticeable rate. I became nervous again, shoving my hand into my pocket to feel the ring.

"Wow, was this from this morning?" he said, showing me the picture from this mornings breakfast making session. I nodded my head, grinning like crazy. I knew the next photo was it.

Phil's eyes went wide in realization as he saw, last but definitely not least, the whole photo behind this entire thing. A photo of me holding the ring, exactly where we're sitting now, courtesy of my good ol' pal Louise. His mouth hung agape as he looked up at me, tears brimming his eyes immediately.

"Phil," I began. "Stand up for a second,"

"Oh my god," he whispered nervously as I took him by the hands. I took a deep breath, reciting what I was planning on saying since day one.

"We have known each other for a long time. You have been there for me through my worst times, and you are the reason behind some of the best moments of my life. I am eternally grateful for you, Phil. Eighteen year old me would've never thought that I would be able to accomplish what we have together. Never have I ever felt so close to someone. You are my sunshine. I feel safe when I'm with you, and I never want to live a life without you. I love you so much,"

I let go of his hands, reaching deep into my pocket to retrieve the ring. I knelt down on one knee, holding the ring up to him.

"Oh my god Dan," he had began crying slightly already, as I felt the tears spill from my eyes as well. He clasped one hand around his mouth, another around his stomach.

"So Phil, my love," I looked up to him, smiling. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will," he said shakily, nodding his head. I stood up immediately and hugged him tight, both of us crying very happy tears. I pulled away, bringing him in for a sweet and gentle kiss. He smiled into the kiss, pulling away gently and caressing my face.

"I love you so much,"

"I love you too," I giggled, taking his hand and slipping the ring onto his finger. It looked even better than I imagined. We stared at the ring for what seemed like hours, not being able to believe that we're finally engaged.

"You know Dan," Phil said, slipping his hands around my waist. I placed my arms around his shoulders before he continued. "Since we're getting married, does that mean we can finally get a dog?" he quirked an eyebrow at me inquisitively. I shook my head at his extremely goofy question, a dumbfounded smile finding its way to my face in no time.

"Anything for you,"

"Good because I already have a name," he smirked my way and I already knew what he was about to say.

"Phil, don't even-"

"SUSAN!"

"PHIL WE CANNOT NAME OUR DOG SUSAN,"

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY FIRST OF ALL THANK YOU!!! SO MUCH!!! My last phan drabble got over 1,000 reads and I can't believe it! I totally wasn't expecting it at all. Thank you guys so much!!! Thank you!! As for this story, this is my most popular story on wattpad as of right now (about phan) so I decided to post it here. Hope you guys like it, and as always I'm open to taking prompts so just inbox me or message me on tumblr @cheeky-lester and I'll be sure to get back to you. So yeah, thanks for reading and I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH OKAY BYE
> 
> Edit: Alright, wow. Not gonna lie, almost forgot I had this account. I wrote this story about 2 years ago and it's so heartwarming to see people still enjoying it. As cringey as I know this story is, I won't take it down because if there are people out there who like it, then who am I to take that away from you. Also I don't really have much to lose anyways lmao. Thanks you guys for continuous support. I'm happy to report I still write to this day because of you guys.


End file.
